


Hera

by cc4192



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc4192/pseuds/cc4192
Summary: It's been years since the reveal of the Alliance's role in creating the Reavers. Even though the Reavers still wreck havoc on the universe, the children of the former crew struggle as they try and make a name for themselves.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Show ‘em how we do it now  
Shake your grove thing Shake your grove thing  
Yeah Yeah  
Show ‘em how we do it now  
Show ‘em how we do it now  
Let’s show the world how we can dance

Marla Burne looked over at her old school clock as Peaches and Herbs blasted in her quarters.  
“Mar, I swear I will break that thing.” Andrew muffled at her with his face still stuffed into his pillow. Mar smiled while reaching over to turn off the alarm while also laying a kiss on her husband’s scruffy cheek.  
“Andie, if you break my vintage alarm clock—I’ll break your face.”  
“Love you too, babe.”  
“You have about ten more minutes of rest. Nate wants us in the air around twelve hundred hours.”  
She rose from the bed with a smile at his loud groan. “Why don’t you tell Nate to go lick a toe.”  
“I don’t make the mistake of telling the Captain to go suck a toe. Not unless you want to be toss into space.”  
Marla began undressing from her night clothes that was basically an old band t-shirt and underwear before grabbing her black trousers that laid on top of the previously decided outfit that was folded neatly on top of a nearby chair. In order to let Andie get his rest, she dressed quietly without noise. Uncle Rey taught her that trick it helped when Nate got them a sketchy job.  
“I dislike that,” she heard him muffle.  
“I don’t want to disturb you,” she continued to dress quietly disregarding his previous statement. Andie was weird about her ability to keep silent. He did not like the fact that she used her training around him.  
Once she finished dressing she went into the small bathroom. Washing her face was a priority for her since her face got pretty oily at night. She grabbed the face cleanser and began scrubbing her face till it was lightly red. The red signified that her skin was clean and grabbed a handful of water to remove the cleanser. Not wanting to but found herself looking at the mirror trying hard to not stare at the dark circles under her eyes and the dark brown blemishes that were scattered over her light brown face because of the terrible acne she suffered from as a youth. Instead, she tried hard to acknowledge her bright brown eyes and wild curly hair that changed to a dark red in the sunlight. As she dried her face with a hand towel that was to her left she grabbed her toothbrush.  
Out the corner of her eye, she saw Andie walking towards the bathroom wearing his sweatpants low on his hips without a shirt and scratching as his hair. Once he reached the bathroom he placed a kiss on her cheek while placing a hand on her stomach. “Mornin’,” he muttered with his eyes half closed.  
“You okay?”  
“No,” he responded as he began using the toilet. “We have a Captain who hates sleep, apparently.”  
“Give him a break. It has been a while since we have gotten a job. It stresses him out.”  
Andie looked at Marla as he flushed the toilet. “Why do you do that?”  
Without looking at him she placed a dollop of toothpaste on her toothbrush and began cleaning her teeth. Andie shook his head at her and got undressed.  
“I’m going to take a shower before I head to the engine room.”  
She nodded before bending over to spit and then rinse her mouth.  
“I’ll be in the bridge. See if there are any messages.”  
He nodded without a word and got into the shower. With a sigh she walked out of the bathroom and reached for her boots. Afterwards, she left her quarters and headed for the bridge.

Don't forget to leave a comment below. I greatly appreciate it~


	2. Andie

There’s nothing more than I’d like to do   
Then take the floor and dance with you  
Keep dancing let’s keeping dancing   
Shake it Shake it

Andie had to keep from reaching over and slamming Mar’s annoying vintage alarm clock into the wall. If that clock wasn’t so precious to her he would have done it along time ago. The music filled their chamber and Mar’s arm, that was wrapped around him, began rubbing his chest slightly before she moved closer to his back. Andie smiled at his wife but as the music continued to play his annoyance got the better of him.   
“Mar, I swear I will break that thing.”   
“Andie, if you break my vintage alarm clock—I’ll break your face.” Mar threatened him after kissing him and turning off the clock.   
“Love you too, babe.” He muttered without opening his eyes. Mar was all about routine—one thing he hated. Spontaneous was not part of Mar’s life. The most spontaneous thing she ever did was marry him but it was still after days and weeks of mediation and thinking.   
“You have about ten more minutes of rest. Nate wants us in the air around twelve hundred hours.” She told him as he felt her leave the bed. Just once he’d like for her to snuggle up to him for a few moments before reciting the daily orders.   
“Why don’t you tell Nate to go lick a toe.”   
“I don’t make the mistake of telling the Captain to go suck a toe. Not unless you want to be toss into space.”  
Andie had to keep from scoffing at the statement. They had grown up with Nate for years. In fact, he and Nate were similar in age. Mar was older by a year and a half. Andie was the youngest of the group by a few months which led to Mar and Nate alienating him during their youth. It had been the three of them all throughout their lives but once Nate purchased his own ship—Mar followed without a second thought. Andie joined later after completing school—because of his father—and followed his closest friends into space. Andie got so lost into his thoughts but after a few moments he realized she was doing her stealth mode dressing.   
“I dislike that,” Andie really hated his wife’s stealth mode. It took him to a time that he hated.   
“I don’t want to disturb you,” she responded and resumed her stealth mode dressing. Andie wanted to scream in frustration but refrained and tired to appear disinterested but knew that Mar was a creature of habit. But she was also a warrior woman type. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much was because of how tough she was but there were times where she closed herself off so tightly that he couldn’t reach her. As he heard the water run, he could image his wife as she probably scrubbed her face raw in attempts to get rid of the blemishes that marred her skin. Andie didn’t care about his wife’s appearance, she had always been pretty and cute to him and adorable when she laid eyes on weapons or those fictional winged reptiles but there were problems.   
Sighing, Andie got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom. Mar stood in front of the mirror with a haunted look on her face as she patted her face dry. Once he reached her he placed a hand on her soft belly and kissed her cheek. He noticed she smiled softy and it warmed his heart. “Mornin’,” he muttered softly to her before using the toilet.   
“You okay?”   
“No,” he responded as he began using the toilet. “We have a Captain who hates sleep, apparently.”   
Andie tried to keep his tone light but it came out harsher than he expected.   
“Give him a break. It has been a while since we have gotten a job. It stresses him out.”   
Andie looked at Mar as he flushed the toilet. “Why do you do that?”   
She didn’t answer him as she continued with her morning routine and he wanted to scream. It was like he was a teenager all over again. He shook his head and began to undress. He need a shower before heading to do whatever Nate demanded of them.   
“I’m going to take a shower before I head to the engine room.”   
“I’ll be in the bridge. See if there are any messages.”   
Andie kept his back to her as he undressed and got into the shower. While messing with the temperature of the water, he heard the door to their quarters swoosh shut. Once he got the temperature right he grabbed his bar of soap. The soap had been a gift from Mar. “Goddamn it!” he slammed the bar of soap on the wall and let it fall onto the floor. He hated this.   
Lately, he had been thinking that he and Mar had made a mistake. They have been married for two earth years. In that time, Mar hadn’t softened up or opened up to him. Instead, she kept him at an arm’s length. In the first year, it was like he was courting her. She was skittish on their wedding night. After, Andie had her confessing to Nate that she felt as if she were sleeping with a relative. It made him sick to his stomach but he stayed. Despite the fact that Mar wasn’t in love with him Andie wanted to make it work with his wife because he loves her. 

Feel free to leave feedback or comment~


	3. Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the Captain of the Lux.

I used to go out to parties   
And stand around   
Cause I was too nervous   
To really get down   
But my body yearned to be free 

Nate looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his face. “Nathan Serra, you are a sexy son of bitch. Don’t let anyone tell you different. You got a bangin’ tan that would make girl’s jealous. You are a smart business man—despite the lack of business—and you know how to charm anyone.”   
Nate looked in the mirror with smile on his face as he gave himself his daily pep talk, the ‘pep talk of success’.   
“You got thick brown locks—thanks to Dad—and beautiful, soulful, dreamy eyes. Thank you, Mom.” Nate stepped back and began flexing. “Your body looks like it was sculpted by that ancient dude who made that ancient sculture on Earth. Mike something.”   
Nathan Serra was not a man of humbleness. He acknowledge it.   
“Now, Nathan Serra. You better get your ass to the bridge before Mar. I’ll teach that little goodie two shoes that she’s not the only one who can get up early.”   
He whistled a tune as he got his boots and weapon holster on. Walking through his ship always gave him a rush of pride and happiness. Granted his crew was small…drastically small and Simon Maher had yet to get back to him about a job which had him panicking just a bit. But with Andie and Mar in his corner he couldn’t go wrong.   
As he strolled down to the bridge he was feeling quite good since he had yet to run into Mar. Which meant that maybe she decided to stay in bed with Andie for a bit. Once the door to the bridge swooshed open, he laughed at the fact that there was no Mar. For once, Mar wasn’t sitting in the pilot seat with that stoic face of “Are you not the Captain? The Captain should arrive before the pilot.” He went over to the pilot’s seat and put his feet up on the dash and leaned back.   
“Well, well. It looks like goodie two shoes Mar isn’t here.” He laughed.   
“You know for a so called Captain—you sure are dense.”   
Nate looked down and there was Mar with a bit of grease on her cheek and kicked the pilot seat causing him to fall back with the chair. Mar had been under the dash checking out the wires below and he hadn’t noticed. He jumped up from the floor.   
“Goddamn it! Mar! What the hell are you doing down there?” Nate clasped his chest trying to keep his heart from exploding from his chest in fright. “You scared the hell out of me.”   
Mar got out from under the dash holding a part. “Sorry, I was just checking the shield generators. They weren’t responding at least not up here. When I tested everything twenty minutes ago, the only thing not responding was the shield generators.”   
“Twenty minutes ago?! What the hell, Mar?”   
“What?” she questioned as she looked at the equipment in her hand. “It’s important to get an early start.”   
“Don’t you have a husband? Doesn’t he keep you busy?”   
“Andie doesn’t care.” She said dismissively.   
Nate scoffed. “Sure,” he suspected that Andie hated her routine. Lately, things had been getting tense with those two…well Andie was tense but Mar acted as if everything was peachy keen. Mar could be a bit selfish or maybe just unaware.   
After all, he knew it took her years to realize that Andie loves her. It took her longer to agree to marry him.  
Nate thought that after the marriage, Andie would stop treating him as if he was a threat but if anything it got worse.   
“Nate, I didn’t expect you to be here.”   
Nate turned at the sound of Andie’s voice. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered. “I was telling your wife that she doesn’t have to always be here so goddamn early. I’m the Captain after all.” Nate’s chest swelled with pride.   
“Yes,” Mar replied with a dry tone. “A Captain that hasn’t gotten a job in about two Earth weeks.”   
Nate’s chest deflated. “Come on, Mar. Give me a break. I’m still waiting on Maher.”   
“Well, we can’t keep relying on the Preacher’s good faith and hospitality. We have never stayed in one place this long.”   
“I know, Mar. I get it but we’re low on fuel. Fuel cost money—which we don’t have!”   
“Hey, don’t yell at Mar.”   
“Stay out of this Andie,” he walked up to Mar. Mar was tough as nails which he respected but he wouldn’t tolerate her addressing issues he couldn’t change unless she had options. “You come at me with solutions, Mar. I know the problems we’re having and I’m trying to find a way out. I advise you to do the same.”   
Mar just rolled her eyes. “So dramatic.”   
Nate smiled at her and rubbed her hair, “And you’re annoying as shit. I don’t know why I let you follow me.”   
She smiled wide while pushing his hand away. “Who else could get you out of trouble?”   
“I’ll have you know—smart ass—that my beautiful eyes, gifted to me by my mother, has gotten me out of plenty of situations.”   
“Relying on your good looks—” she laughed as she went back under the dash. “Why am I not surprised?”   
“Hey—don’t hate on my good looks. If anything I wish I had Andie’s pretty boy looks. My rugged good looks aren’t for everyone but Andie is pretty and pretty would help me out a lot.” He admitted. He walked over Andie and took in his friend’s pretty face. “Look at him. With his nice reddish brown hair and strikingly bright blue eyes. If you grew out a beard you’d look more masculine. Your lips are a bit on the thin side but those eyes distract people from your thin lips.”   
“Nat, leave my husband alone.”   
“I’m telling you Mar. You bagged a pretty boy—now—lets use him.”   
“Stop, Nat. You’re not going to sell my husband.”   
Nate looked at Andie in a new light. “Mar—think of it. He’s educated—which women love—he has a great body. Second of course to mine. He’s a bit too bulky but I hear girls like that sort of thing. Nice butt.”   
“Nate, stop checking me out.”   
“I mean, Andie. You’re a decent looking male.”  
Andie moved closer to Mar. “Thanks?”   
“Seriously, Andie. I mean you are short. Women aren’t too keen to short men. But with that face and body! They would be sure to overlook such a small detail.”  
“Nate, do not forget that I’m the person that stitches you up. I’m not to be sold.”   
Nate didn’t understand the issue. “Mar! Tell your husband that it is not a problem for him to sell certain promises that will not be kept.”   
Mar rolled over onto her stomach laughing. “Nate, you’re an idiot. Now leave my husband alone.”   
“Technically, he was my friend before he was your husband.”   
“We’re friends?” Andie asked.   
Nate was taken back by the shock in Andie’s tone. “My goodness, Mar! You managed to turn my best friend against me!”   
Mar rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to the dashboard.   
“Nate—I hate to break this to you but—”   
“You don’t have to finish your sentence.” Nate responded dramatically while flinging himself in the co-pilot seat. “I know that you believe you are in fact my best friend but my poor poor traitorous Mar—you are not my friend.”   
Mar shook her head with a laugh. Nate placed a hand to his forehead in apparent pain but it was part of his flare for dramatics which caused Andie to scoff at him.   
“Nate, can you drop the antics? We have a serious problem.”   
Nate leaned back in the co-pilot seat letting his head fall back with his hand still placed on his forehead. “My pretty friend, Andie, I do know what plaques your dreams. It plaques mine as well.”   
“Nate. I swear if you don’t—”   
“You don’t need to finish your sentence my pretty friend. I know your pain. Once your fussy wife finally fixes her mistake—”   
“Hey—”   
“We will get a job. I promise you, my pretty friend. We have gone too long without a job.”   
Nate didn’t need to look at his friend to know that he reached their hearts…or not. It did not matter because he kept his word. He would find them a job that would bring enough money for them to live out their—well his—extravagant lifestyle. 

Don't forget to leave a comment~


End file.
